JEALOUS
by Sugar4Devil
Summary: AHAHA..ADA YANG JEALOUS NII YEE... #NIJIMURA ME? JEALOUS? AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA... IYA. -.- #HAIZAKI NYESEK #nijihai summary macam opo iki fufufu author ra genah /di sepak bang jaki.
1. PART ONE

**\- JEALOUS 01 -**

 **.**

 _Sugar4Devil Fanfiction_

 _._

 **Kuroko No Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 **Cast :**

Haizaki Shougo  
Nijimura Shuuzo  
Akashi seijurou  
Kise Ryouta  
Kuroko Tetsuya  
All Teiko Member

.

 **Genre** : Romance Comedy

.

Hari ini semua siswa anggota Basket SMA Teiko lagi ngadain acara camping bersama. Tepatnya mereka camping di BKC ( Bojong Kenyot Camp ) yang berada di kota Bujubuneng ( Author males cari nama ) selama 3 hari. Bus yang di tumpangi seluruh anggota basket melaju dengan santai. Kira-kira bus itu terisi 25 orang termasuk supir dan siswa laki-laki berambut abu dengan tampang mirip berandalan bernama Haizaki Shougo.

.

" Hei Ryouta buka jendela busnya, Lo kira kagak panas apa! " teriak Haizaki yang kegerahan pada Kise yang kebetulan duduk di dekat jendela di sebelahnya.

.

" Ya ampun Jakicchi nanti rambut aku yang abis dari salon ini berantakan ssu. Jadi gak usah acara buka-bukaan." Tolak Kise dengan alaynya,

.

" Eh gue kagak ngurus sama rambut Lo yang abis di salon, ini sumpah gerah goblok mendingan Lo cepetan buka itu jendela atau rambut elu bakalan gue Jambak sekarang juga ." Teriaknya frustasi.

.

" Gak mau. Lagian ada AC ngapain harus buka jendela ssu."

.

" Gue kagak tahan AC bego. Udah cepatan buka jendelanya punya bacot bawel banget kayak perkutut."

.

" Ngakunya tampang kota tapi sama AC gak tahan ih Jakicchi ndeso." Kise tertawa cekikan, Haizaki semakin kesel denger sindirannya.

.

" Urusai! Kalau gitu Lo pindah sebelah sini Kuning."

.

Haizaki memaksa Kise untuk bertukar tempat namun di tolak Kise dengan alasan takut jatuh pas nanti mas-mas sopir busnya ngerem mendadak.

Umbun -umbun Haizaki rasanya mulai terbakar, heran orang gila mana yang berani masangin Haizaki Shougo dengan Kise Ryouta yang dari semester 1 gak pernah akur. Orang gila yang di maksud tak lain tak bukan adalah Kapten tercinta Teiko - _**Nijimura Shuuzo**_. Orang yang paling di takuti di seluruh Teiko termasuk Haizaki dan merangkap sebagai orang yang di cintainya. *uhuk*

 **Glup!**

Haizaki menelan ludahnya, dia baru ingat kalau Nijimuralah yang menunjuknya. Dan sialnya Haizaki terpaksa menurutinya kalau gak gara-gara mata dan bibirnya Nijimura yang maju menatap Haizaki tajam setajam silet yang jarang di asah. Menolak sama dengan cari mati , mungkin bisa di gambarkan dari raut wajah Nijimura kala itu. Haizaki hanya berfikir daripada dia mati muda ye mendingan duduk sebelahan sama si kuning mirip tai ini.

Masalahnya Haizaki masih perawan coy, apalagi dia belum kawin masak iya dia mati duluan kan mubazir gitu. Walaupun di Teiko Haizaki terkenal playboy, namun sejujurnya dia itu masih ting ting lo. *Kedip ganjen*

Haizaki terpaksa membuka Jaketnya dan menyisakan kaos putih dan celana training Teiko. Haizaki duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi bus yang mungkin lama-lama bisa bikin pantat bahenol Haizaki ambien seketika saking kerasnya. Haizaki mengambil cermin di tasnya dan mulai mengarahkan ke belakang untuk melihat dimana sang kapten tercintah tengah duduk. Haizaki melihat dari cermin sang kapten tengah duduk di apit Toru dan Akashi di dekat jendela. Nijimura dan Akashi sedang asyik mengobrol entah tentang apa yang jelas Haizaki gak suka ngelihatnya. Kokoro Haizaki rasanya cenat cenut menatap keduanya.

Haizaki mencoba membuang pikiran buruknya, menghabiskan waktu perjalanannya dengan bermain game Mobile Legend di handphone untuk mengurangi kebosanan. Kise melirik Haizaki kesal karena suara gamenya terlalu kencang. Haizaki memang suka bermain game dengan volume tinggi menurutnya itu asyik saja .

" Jakicchi please deh pelanin suara gamenya ssu." Ucap Kise sambil merengut merapikan rambutnya.

" Berisik! " kata Haizaki cuek malah menambah volume gamenya lalu ngelanjutin permainannya lagi. Kise jadi tambah merengut lalu memukulkan _Tumpengware_ miliknya ke kepala Haizaki.

" Adow.., brengsek! Gue jadi kalah goblok." Kata Haizaki kesal karena layar Hpnya muncul tulisan besar yang menyakitkan mata - **game over** \- .

" Rasain tuh Jakicchi." Kise menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Haizaki,

" Lo emang daritadi nyari gara-gara terus sama gue. ayo sini maju, lo kira gue takut sama Lo. Dasar upil Badak."

Haizaki yang semula kesal akhirnya tambah naik pitam. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar terjadilah adu jambak dan adu tarik pipi antar keduanya. Keduanya saling berteriak sehingga membuat para penonton eh para anggota yang lain terganggu.  
Mau gak mau Akashi yang sedari tadi diam di belakang bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan langkah berat Akashi berjalan ke depan namun di tahan tangannya oleh sang kapten tercintah.

Nijimura mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk kembali ke kursinya , Nijimura bangkit dari kursi singgahsananya segera menghampiri keduanya.

" Lo Mau gue lempar ke jalanan Ryouta." Tangan Haizaki masih menarik pipi Kise.

" Jakicchi lepasin gak, pipiku ternoda ssu." Kise merengek di gelitikinya pinggang Haizaki hingga membuat si surai abu tertawa kegelian.

" Hahahahaha geli goblok."

 **DUG!**

Kaki Nijimura berada di jendela bus dengan tangan di silangkan kedadanya. Ekspresi wajahnya kini terlihat buas menatap kedua mangsanya. Haizaki dan Kise langsung terlonjak kaget.

 **" MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK HUH!."**

Teriak Nijimura dengan suara menggelegar sehingga membuat keduanya bergidik ngeri bahkan anggota yang lain juga. Julukan Kapten terbadass Teiko memang gak salah di berikan untuknya.

" Bukan aku senpaicchi tapi Jakicchi yang memulai ssu." Kata Kise melas sambil nunjuk wajah Haizaki. Ditunjuk apalagi di fitnah sama Kise tentu bikin Haizaki kesel. Jelas-jelas daritadi bacotnya Kise yang bikin ribut malah nyalahin Haizaki.

" Wah dasar Lambe nyinyir Lo, sembarangan fitnah yang gangguin gue lagi main game siapa? setan kuning atau kutu kupret?" Kata Haizaki tak terima di fitnah.

Keduanya mulai saling menjambak lagi bahkan pada gak sadar sepasang mata hitam Nijimura memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Nijimura hanya mengerutkan alisnya bosan, dengan segenap energi di jitaknya kedua kouhai pembuat masalahnya itu dengan amat keras.

 **ADOW!**

Jeritan kesakitan keluar dari mulut keduanya, bahkan Kise hampir menangis di buatnya sedangkan Haizaki karena sifat _maso_ nya sudah taraf dewa dianya senang saja. Itu pertanda Nijimura sayang padanya batinnya.

" Jak, Lo pindah ke belakang sekarang." kata Nijimura dengan nada memerintah.

" Eh- kenapa mesti gue si kuning aja kali." tolak Haizaki dengan cuek padahal dalam hatinya mau banget.

 _Apalagi duduk di pangkuanmu gue mah ikhlas Ji_ .

Nijimura menatap tajam Haizaki lalu meraih kerah kaosnya dan menarik paksanya ke belakang.

" Woi lepasin gue sat , gue bisa jalan sendiri gak usah nyeret-nyeret." Kata Haizaki protes namun terlambat, pantatnya terlanjur merasakan kasarnya lantai bus dengan kesakitan. Anggota yang lain beserta pelatih hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bukan karena mereka kasihan maupun iba, namun karena sudah sangat bosan melihat tontonan ini hampir setiap hari.

Herannya Haizaki gak pernah sekalipun jera meskipun sering di perlakukan kasar oleh Nijimura.

Setelah sampai di belakang Nijimura melepasnya, Haizaki segera berdiri membersihkan celananya yang kotor kena daki lantai bus.

" Nariknya bisa pelan-pelan kan, memangnya gue ini apaan."kata Haizaki memasang mimik wajah kesakitan.

" Ada masalah dengan perlakuan gue sama Lo. gak usah akting sok kesakitan deh ,apalagi sok paling terluka di depan gue lah. Asal Lo tau- gue tau Lo itu malah senang sekarang." Cerocos Nijimura.

" Gak. mana ada orang di tarik-tarik kayak gitu seneng, yang ada orang itu gak normal. " balas Haizaki.

" Ya Lo itu orang yang gak normalnya. Udah ya gue malas debat sama Lo mendingan sekarang Lo duduk manis disini dan stop bikin masalah. "

Kata Nijimura cuek dan bersiap duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Akashi. Haizaki yang melihatnya dengan secepat kilat berlari mendorong tubuh Nijimura kesamping. Tubuh Nijimura terlempar ke arah Toru dengan tidak elitnya. Haizaki menempati tempat duduknya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

" Kampret!" dengus Nijimura yang tubuhnya seperti habis di lempar teronton. Haizaki dan Akashi saling melirik, dengan cuek dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan Haizaki mengibaskan rambutnya yang tidak panjang namun cukup menyebalkan bagi Akashi. Menatap wajah senyum senyum najis Haizaki membuat Akashi ingin sekali menancapkan gunting kesayangannya padanya.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Yuhu comeback lagi kali ini Jealous yang di perbarui. Kita bikin pendek-pendek aja biar saya enak ngelanjutinnya gak pakai lama. Di tunggu vote ,coment dan follownya bebeh. ^^


	2. PART TWO

**\- JEALOUS 02 -**

 **.**

 _Sugar4Devil Fanfiction_

 _._

 **Kuroko No Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 **Cast :**

Haizaki Shougo  
Nijimura Shuuzo  
Akashi seijurou  
Kise Ryouta  
Kuroko Tetsuya  
All Teiko Member

.

 **Genre** : Romance Comedy

.

.

 **Ciittt!**  
 **.**

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan yang penuh duka, akhirnya bus sampai di desa Bujubuneng. Bus terparkir tepat di depan area Camp, Semua anggota basket turun dari bus dan gak lupa membawa perlengkapannya masing-masing.

" Mau sampai kapan lo di situ, cepatan turun sana. "

kata Nijimura menyuruh Haizaki yang masih duduk bersantai di kursinya. Sedangkan Akashi sudah turun duluan meninggalkan Haizaki yang sepanjang pejalanan membuat Akashi ingin memukulnya.

Bayangin aja di sepanjang perjalanan Haizaki ngoceh gak jelas, tidur ngorok di pundak orang sembarangan kalau gak gitu kaki kurang ajarnya nempel kemana-mana. Untung Akashi mode sabar kalau gak udah habis Haizaki sama guntingnya,sekalian aja di gundulin kepalanya.

" Ini juga mau turun bawel banget kayak tukang sayur." Gumam Haizaki pelan.

" Ngebacot apa Lo barusan?" Tanya Nijimura kesal mendengar gumaman Haizaki yang sangat jelas di telinganya.

Haizaki segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari turun dari bus sebelum di hajar lagi. Nijimura hanya memandanginya jengah dan ikut turun.

Mata Haizaki tak hentinya berkedip melihat keindahan BKC yang benar-benar indah. Di depan area camp terdapat danau kecil dengan perahu dayung dan pemandangan pegunungan khas dengan pepohonan hijau mengelilinginya.

 _Sumpah tempatnya keren banget coy. Ini nih yang bikin mata melek. Nih misal bisa kencan sama si Niji asyik bangetlah._

 _" Jak, gue suka banget sama Lo. " Nijimura memajukan bibir monyongnya siap nyipok bibir Haizaki._

 _" Gue juga Ji, loph loph you. " Haizaki ikut memonyongkan bibirnya dengan penuh cinta._

Haizaki tersenyum ngiler ngebayangin adegan nistah barusan, namun kesenangannya kembali hambar pas ngelihat Nijimura sama si boncel Akashi jalan bareng di depannya.

Nijimura membantu membawakan beberapa barang Akashi yang terlihat sengaja kelelahan. Bukan salah Haizaki yang berfikir demikian memang fakta yang membuktikan.

suatu hari pernah Haizaki memergoki Akashi sedang diam-diam memodusi Nijimura. Sengaja menempelkan dada flatnya waktu latihan atau memanggilnya diam-diam untuk berbicara berdua. Alasan tidak logis yang sangat tidak bisa di terima hati seorang Haizaki.

 _Dasar Jin iprit ada aja cara ngemodusin cowok gue. b_  
 _Gue telen juga ini setan merah bulat-bulat._

Benar dugaan Haizaki, Akashi menoleh ke belakang dan mengedipkan satu matanya sambil menunjukkan seringaian. Rasanya Haizaki ingin sekali melempar sepatu tepat ke kepala Akashi atau mungkin kulit pisang biar dianya kepleset terus gak nempel mulu sama Nijimuranya. Haizaki cekikikan ngebayanginnya kayaknya patut di coba.

" Jakicchi bantuin pasang tenda ssu!." teriak Kise membuyarkan lamunan absurd Haizaki.

Sumpah Haizaki daritadi pengen banget gaplok mulut Kise yang dari tadi gangguin kegiatannya terus.

Haizaki geregetan lama-lama, di hampirinya si Kise yang lagi sibuk mengutak atik tenda.

" Makanya jadi orang jangan ogeb campur oon, kebanyakan makan micin Lo makanya pasang tenda aja kagak becus." Ejek Haizaki sambil merebut paksa tenda yang di pegang oleh Kise.

" Banci banget gak bisa pasang ginian, kebanyakan pose di kamera Lo."

sindir Haizaki dengan status pekerjaan Kise sebagai seorang Model . Kise merengut tidak karuan mendengar sindiran Haizaki.

" Nijimura senpai, Jakicchi ngejekin aku lagi ssu." Lapor Kise dan berhasil membuat Haizaki panik takut di hukum lagi.

Nijimura mengalihkan kegiatannya sebentar dan memandang ke arah Kise, hanya menatapnya dan setelah itu membiarkan keduanya malah fokus memasang tenda bersama Toru dan Akashi.

Haizaki yang merasa di abaikan pun menjadi kesal. Haizaki menendang tenda itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi dan berjalan pergi ngejauh.

" Gak bantuin malah tendang-tendang, mau kemana lagi ssu? " Tanya Kise geregetan dengan kelakuan teman laknatnya satu tenda.

" Toilet." Jawab Haizaki singkat lalu berlalu pergi.

Nijimura kembali memperhatikan kelakuan kouhainya itupun hanya menghela nafas sangat kasar.

* * *

 **SKIP**

" Apa-apaan dia itu sok cuek, kalau sama gue aja dingin kayak es kalau sama cebol merah aja tebar senyum genit. Gak adil banget sumpah! " gerutu Haizaki kesal sambil meminum Mijon yang di belinya di toko pas pergi ke toilet tadi. Haizaki bersandar ke tembok di dekat danau itu dengan wajah muram.

" Natap danau dengan perasaan kesal itu sesuatu ya " kata Haizaki menirukan gaya bicara Syahronorini artis yang sering muncul di TVnya setiap pagi sore malam.

" Nijimura gue gak tahan Backstreet kayak gini, lama-lama gue bisa mati muda. perasaan orang pacaran sumringah ini mah bonyok,ngenes, busuk. dah Jaki mah apa atuh hanya seonggok abu yang terabaikan." kata Haizaki sok teraniaya.

Di seruputnya Mijon di tangannya hingga sisa separuh botol. Bahkan dia gak sadar seseorang dari jauh berjalan mendekatinya.

" Jak lo ke toilet lama banget, curiga gue jangan-jangan Lo boker atau malah lahiran di dalem heh." Ucap Nijimura yang khawatir sedari tadi Haizaki tidak kembali ke tenda.

 _Bacotnya si monyong mana ada batangan ngelahirin di dalam jamban lagi. untung ganteng ya kalau gak tuh bibir ane amplas._

Haizaki hanya diam sambil bibirnya manyun begitu tau suara ngebass sexy Nijimura mengajaknya bicara.

" Jak bisu mendadak lo." Goda Nijimura lagi.

"..."

" Jaki sayangnya Niji..asek."

" Ngapain Lo sok nyari-nyari gue heh , udah puas tuh sama si kecebong merah." Kata Haizaki berniat menyindir. Nijimura yang mengerti maksud Haizaki hanya bengong mendengar julukan aneh dari Haizaki.

" Maksud lo Akashi, panggil nama yang benar dong Jak gue gak paham jadinya." Kata Nijimura garuk garuk kepalanya yang gak gatal.

" Itu lo tau maksud gue apaan, nempel terus ya dari tadi udah kayak upil di hidung." Kata Haizaki lagi kali ini dengan ekspresi yang tidak terima.

" Gak ada perumpamaan yang lain apa jangan upil jorok banget." Nijimura terkekeh, " Jadi Jaki sayang cemburu sekarang?' tanya Nijimura dan berhasil membuat Haizaki salah tingkah.

" S-siapa yang cemburu, geer banget lo." tepis Haizaki namun dari sikap maupun nada bicaranya Nijimura sangat tau kalau Haizaki tengah cemburu sekarang.

" Benar gak cemburu nih, mukanya gak usah di tekuk dong senyum biar cakep." goda Nijimura sambil di usapnya pipi si surai abu itu dengan sangat lembut.

" Apaan sih." Kata Haizaki sok jaim, namun wajahnya memerah kesenangan. Nijimura sangat suka dengan ekspresi Haizaki ketika memerah, menurutnya sangat manis. Toh sikap seperti jarang ada orang yang tau selain dirinya.

" Ji beneran lo kagak kepincut sama si cebol merah?." Tanya Haizaki dengan serius.

Bukannya Haizaki gak percaya dengan Nijimura, hanya ingin memastikan kalau senpai tersayangnya ini gak main belakang.

Nijimura menganggukkan kepalanya, Haizaki kesal tidak mendapat balasan pasti hanya anggukan membuatnya memukul bahu Nijimura cukup keras.

" Gue nanya serius di jawab dong!." Ucapnya geram, kini terdengar nada kekesalan di sana.

" Ya ampun Jak, muka gue apa ada tampang tukang selingkuh? Gak kan. Pacar gue cuma Lo doang mana mungkin gue selingkuh sayang." Kata Nijimura menjelaskan pada kekasihnya itu. Haizaki ingin muntah bahagia mendengar panggilan sayang dari Nijimura entah udah berapa kali hari ini.

" Ok gue percaya. Awas aja kalau sampai lo bohong, gue bakalan sunatin adik lo sampai abis." Ancam Haizaki sambil menujuk bagian intim Nijimura dengan santainya, mendengar ancaman seperti itu, tentu membuat Nijimura merinding membayangkannya.

" Jangan dong Jak, nanti bikin adiknya gimana?" balas Nijimura sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. Haizaki muntah seketika.

" Ya udah kita kembali ke lapangan, nanti di cariin anak anak." Kata Nijimura di balas anggukan dari Haizaki. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke Camp.

.

* * *

Malamnya udara dingin menyelimuti Camp, semua anggota basket berada di luar tenda dan mulai membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh dan membakar beberapa makanan seperti jagung, ubi dll. Membuat lingkaran berkelompok , kebetulan Haizaki berkelompok dengan Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara . Di liriknya ujung Nijimura berkelompok dengan Akashi, Toru , Masaya dan pelatih.

" Dari tadi pagi aku ngelihat senpai dengan Akashicchi berduaan terus, apa mereka pacaran ssu? " kata Kise memecah keheningan.

Rasanya kokoro Haizaki di tusuk duri beracun mendengar ucapan yang lagi -lagi Kise dalangnya. Bacotnya ini anak satu gak pernah ya gak bikin kesel Haizaki. Nyari perkara Mulu pengen nyumpel mulutnya pakai kaos kaki busuk.

" Entahlah siapa yang tau, gue gak peduli. ada yang lihat majalah Mai-chan gue kagak ini pasti ada yang nyembunyiin harta Karun gue lagi." Kata Aomine malas yang namanya bergosip dan melahap ubi bakarnya sambil sibuk mencari majalah kesayangannya.

" Aku rasa itu tidak benar Kise-kun, mereka hanya sebatas senpai kouhai saja." Kata Kuroko datar. Haizaki seperti melihat malaikat pada diri Kuroko.

Lo emang _beneran teman Kuroko. Aku padamu._

" Tapi ssu mereka terlihat mesra akhir akhir ini mana suap-suapan ssu." Kata Kise semakin membuat Haizaki terbakar emosi.

 _Suap -suapan? Kapan? Kok gue gak tau? N-i-j-i-m-u-r-a mati lo!_

" Bukannya aku peduli tapi sepertinya Nijimura senpai menyukai Akashi nanodayo." Sahut Midorima memperpanas kokoro Haizaki.

 _Well, bahkan si Maniak Oha Asa ini kurang ajar sekali, kokoroku sakit Nijimura!_

" Nijimura senpai dan Akachin? Aku juga pernah lihat mereka berdua kraus lagi suap-suapan di kantin sekolah kraus." tambah Titan ungu alias Murasakibara sambil mulutnya penuh dengan snack.

" Hahaha selera si cebol menjijikkan sekali ya, apa bagusnya kapten monyong itu sih." Kata Haizaki dengan nada mengejek .

Kelimanya menatap Haizaki hampir bersamaan.

" Jakicchi kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Kise penasaran.

" Ngapain gue harus cemburu, gak ada apa-apanya buang energi aja. " Haizaki pura-pura menghela nafas, sok kuat padahal dalam hatinya nangis darah.

 _udah tau nanya gue sumpahin kena penyakit kuningan loe TOT_

Kise dan lainnya hanya mengerutkan dahi memandanginya.

" Aku kira Jakicchi diam-diam juga menaruh rasa pada Senpaichhi? " tanya Kise penuh selidik.

" Najis iyu gue ? Suka si monyong? memang pria di dunia ini sudah habis apa sampai-sampai orang seperti gue yang begitu mempesona menyukai preman yang kerjanya cuma bisa mukulin gue doang." Ucap Haizaki sakartik walaupun dalam hatinya sebaliknya.

 _Ampuni aku Ji gue cinta mati padamu serius._

" Oh benarkah ? tapi menurutku mereka berdua cocok ssu. " sahut Kise kembali

 _Jadi maksud loe cabe rawit dengan tiang pasak itu cocok? kagak keless..._

Hampir saja Haizaki mengambil batu bata di sebelahnya berniat melemparkan ke arah Kise namun di urungkan, alasannya bukan karena takut masuk penjara tapi takut mukanya di buat bonyok dua orang yang paling ditakutinya. Bahkan Emak Haizaki kalah ganas dengan dua orang ini. Asli Haizaki takut pada Nijimura Shuuzo dan juga kakak laki-lakinya Haizaki Keigo ketika mengamuk. Mendingan kabur tidak pulang kerumah daripada berurusan dengan dua orang ini. Haizaki pernah tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang gara-gara hukuman dari Nijimura dan terpaksa harus membolos sekolah dengan dalih sakit panu. Pernah juga Haizaki di omeli kakaknya gara-gara ketahuan berkelahi dengan siswa lain dan uang jajannya di hentikan selama seminggu. Apa menurut kalian tidak horror itu. Badan remuk kanker ( kantong kering ) mau jadi apa Haizaki jika seperti itu.

" Benar katamu nanti jadi pasangan si pendek dan si bibir monyong "

Haizaki tertawa garing dan jangan di tanya yang lainnya tanpa sadar ikutan tertawa.

" Ehem.."

Kelimanya langsung menoleh bersamaan ,

 _Mampus_.

" kalian lagi gosipin apa dari tadi sampai ngakak seperti itu heh." tanya Nijimura penuh selidik. Di tatapnya wajah kouhai pelanginya itu satu persatu.

" Gak ada kok senpaicchi " Kise sedikit merinding.

" Kalau sudah selesei makan cepat masuk ke tenda masing-masing. " kata Nijimura.

" Baik kapten." Jawab mereka serempak.

Mata Haizaki tidak berhenti menatap Nijimura. Masih ada ganjalan di hatinya namun tidak sanggup dia utarakan.

 _Lo gak lagi bohongin gue kan Ji..._

.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Lanjut Yee , jangan lupa vote ,follow , komentarnya bebeh.


	3. PART THREE

**\- JEALOUS 03 -**

 **.**

 _Sugar4Devil Fanfiction_

 _._

 **Kuroko No Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 **Cast :**

Haizaki Shougo  
Nijimura Shuuzo  
Akashi seijurou  
Kise Ryouta  
Kuroko Tetsuya  
All Teiko Member

.

 **Genre** : Romance Comedy

.

.

 _ukuruyuk...petok...petok..._

 _._

 **Hari kedua Camp**

 **.**

.

Haizaki sebenarnya males banget di suruh bangun pagi -pagi. Kalau bukan gara-gara alarm sialan milik Midorima yang nyaring, ditambah Kise yang dari semalam sampai pagi memeluk pinggangnya tanpa ijin. Serasa kayak di grepe-grepe gak bangetlah.

.

" Ingat pelecehan ini namanya gue bisa laporin lo pada HAM."

.

Di dorongnya tubuh Kise ke samping sampai kepalanya ke jedot senter milik Midorima. Kise memekik kesakitan begitu tau kepalanya nemplok di senter.

.

" Lo kurang ajar banget, gue kasih hati mintanya rempelo. berani lo pegang pegang tubuh gue seenaknya." Haizaki mundur dengan pose mirip orang yang takut di grepe grepe.

.

" Jakicchi! kepalaku ssu " Kise mewek di pagi hari.

.

" Urusai!" Haizaki melempar bantal keropi sepertinya milik Midorima tepat ke kepala Kise lagi. Namun kali ini Kise berhasil menghindar.

.

" Jahat nanti aku laporin Senpaicchi lagi biar nyaho lu." Ancam Kise.

.

" Lapor aja lo kira gue peduli Baka! Baka!."

.

Di tendanginya pantat Kise dengan kesalnya, Kise yang gak terima meraih botol air berniat meminumnya. Tanpa aba-aba Kise yang sudah kalap mirip dukunpun menyemburkan air yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya tepat di wajah Haizaki .

.

 **BYURR!**

.

" Ryouta sialan! Menjijikkan! Habis ini gue kudu mandi air kembang nanti setan! " di usap usapnya wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua tangan. Haizaki pengen muntah saudara-saudara berharap waktu bisa terulang lagi.

.

" Rasain itu Jakicchi bwahahaha "

.

Keduanya mulai saling menarik rambut hingga terdengar jeritan kesakitan.

.

" Mati lo Kutil badak. "

.

" Sakit ssu Arg! "

.

Keduanya bergulingan di dalam tenda dengan rambut gak karuan , baju berantakan sampai copot kancingnya, belum lengan bahu sobek sana sini.

.

 **SRET!**

 **.**

Tenda tersibak seorang pria masuk ke dalamnya. Keduanya langsung terdiam dan menoleh ke arah pintu secara bersamaan.

.

 _Mampus kalau sampai Kapten pelangi yang masuk._

 _._

batin keduanya.

" Kalian berdua berisik, ini udah pagi cepat mandi sana nanodayo." Kata Midorima dengan membawa boneka sinpanse hitam di tangannya. Midorima bangun sangat pagi dan sudah siap mengikuti kegiatan hari ini.

.

" Bwahaha gue kagak nyangka Lo bawa -bawa kembaran lo kesini Midorima." Haizaki tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya mengejek Midorima.

.

" Kawaii Midorimacchi " sahut Kise sambil memegang boneka sinpanse milik Midorima dengan telunjuk kanannya.

.

" Cih jangan menyentuhnya Kise. Menurut ramalan Oha-asa cancer sepertiku akan mengalami kesialan jika bersama dengan orang seperti kalian Nodayo." Kata Midorima sambil menaikkan sedikit letak kaca matanya, " Karena itu aku membawa lucky item." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan boneka sinpanse dengan pose ngakak ngeremehin Haizaki. Andai saja tuhan menghendaki ingin sekali Haizaki membakar boneka itu namun Haizaki masih bisa mawas diri.

.

" Dasar orang aneh, masih percaya hal kayak gitu."

.

" Diam Haizaki, orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan mengerti Nodayo."

.

" Terserah lo ajalah gue kagak peduli. Teman setenda gue kagak ada yang normal kalau gak ogep campur oon ya nyeleneh. " Haizaki menguap dengan lebar kemudian keluar tenda di ikuti Kise. Keduanya masih saja bertengkar bahkan rebutan kamar mandi , Midorima hanya bisa memijat kening melihatnya.

.

 _Aku ingin pindah tenda nanodayo._

 _._

Mata Midorima terhenti menatap keadaan tendanya, seingatnya tadi dia meninggalkan tenda dengan cukup rapi sekarang bahkan terlihat mirip kapal pecah.

.

Midorima menatap bantal keropinya. Di remasnya bantal itu,

" MR. KEROSUKE! " teriak Midorima kencang dengan penuh dramatis melihat bantal kesayangannya basah karena ulah dua teman setendanya yang laknatullah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Semua anggota basket berkumpul di lapangan untuk memulai pemanasan, hari ini jadwal mereka untuk outbound. Sebelum memulai latihan tentu mereka harus mendengarkan sambutan dari sang kapten terlebih dahulu. Seperti biasa Haizaki terlambat dan diam-diam masuk kebarisan dengan cara merangkak.

.

" Ohayou semua " ucap Nijimura menyapa seluruh anggota basketnya. Tidak lupa senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

.

" Ohayou Kapten" jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

.

" Yo semua bagaimana tidur kalian semalam, gue harap nyenyak. hari ini kita akan melakukan beberapa kegiatan outbound ,bisa kalian lihat di belakang ada beberapa jenis wahana yang akan kita coba. Ini akan sangat bagus untuk melatih ke kompakan dan otot-otot tubuh kalian semua. Siapkan diri kalian, TEIKO!" ucap Nijimura dengan suara lantang.

.

" YES KAPTEN! "

.

Jawab mereka kompak dan dengan penuh semangat.  
Tentu saja terkecuali satu orang di belakang barisan yang menjawab malas-malasan. Haizaki masih kesal mendengar ucapan teman-temannya semalam. Sambil menekuk wajahnya bak cucian yang belum kering, kusut bagaikan daleman yang belum di setrika. Haizaki berjalan mengikuti intruksi sang kapten dengan ogah-ogahan.

.

Setelah melakukan jogging di tempat dan sedikit pemanasan dengan mengumpulkan beberapa sampah yang ada di sekitar lokasi, seluruh anggota basket mulai berjalan menuju tempat wahana.

.

.

.

Permainan pertama yang mereka pilih adalah _wahana jaring laba- laba_. Permainan memanjat tali yang di jalin membentuk jaring laba-laba. Jaring ini tingginya sekitar 5 meter dengan lebar 3 meter. Tujuan permainan ini sederhana dimana seluruh anggota di tuntut memanjat tali sampai ke bagian atas jaring laba-laba.

.

Game outbound jaring laba-laba ini kelihatan sederhana namun memerlukan ketepatan perhitungan untuk menentukan letak pijakan kaki, kesabaran sekaligus kecepatan.

.

" Oi Ryouta menyingkir dasar lambat." Ucap Haizaki kepada kise yang menaiki jaring di atasnya.

.

" Sabar Aominecchi lebih cepat ssu." Gantian Kise mengkomandoi Aomine yang berada di atasnya .

.

" Kalian berdua tidak lihat Tetsu di atasku "

.

" Aomine-kun aku tidak kuat lagi hosh..hosh.. " Ucap Kuroko di atas Aomine yang terlihat ngos-ngosan, keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya.

.

" Tenanglah Tetsu bertahanlah kau pasti mampu sebentar lagi kita sampai."

.

Karena bosan Haizaki yang sudah menggila pun mengerjai Kise yang berada di atasnya. Dengan santai di tariknya celana Kise sampai melorot separuh.

.

" Senpaicchi Jakicchi menarik kolorku ssu! " teriak Kise sambil berusaha mempertahankan celananya dengan satu tangan agar tidak lepas.

.

" Gambar hello kitty. Pfft kau menggelikan sekali Ryouta bwahahaha."

.

" Lepasin Jakicchi " Kise mewek dengan alaynya.

.

Nijimura ,Akashi bahkan pelatih Sanada hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan di atas sana.

.

" H-A-I-ZA-K-I!" Gumam Nijimura penuh penekanan.

.

Nijimura yang menahan gemerutuk giginya tanpa bak bik buk langsung melemparkan bola Basket di tangannya tepat mengenai kepala Haizaki.

.

Dug!

.

Haizaki terjatuh ke dasar jaring dengan memegangi kepalanya.

.

" Ittai! Uh!"

.

Belum sempat Haizaki menoleh seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

.

" Kalau kau ke sini bermain terus-terusan aku benar-benar akan menghukummu tanpa ampun. "

.

di pitingnya kepala Haizaki hingga membuat Haizaki kesenangan. Nijimura menepuk jidatnya melihat reaksi dari Haizaki.

.

Pada akhirnya semua anggota melaluinya dengan sangat mulus karena hasil latihan mereka yang memang memperkuat otot tubuh. Berbeda dengan Kuroko karena memang dia tergolong lemah Nijimura sedikit memberi toleransi waktu untuknya.

.

" Sudah ku bilang jika kalian semua memiliki niat pasti bisa melewatinya." Ucap Nijimura menyemangati.

.

" Kuroko daijoubu ka ? " tanya Akashi pada Kuroko yang terlihat kelelahan.

.

" Hai Akashi-kun aku baik-baik saja."

.

" Kuroko jangan memaksakan diri jika tidak kuat istirahatlah." Sahut Nijimura tenang.

.

" Nijimura-san pantatku sakit sekali aku juga boleh istirahat eh? " teriak Haizaki dari barisan paling belakang.  
Semua orang menatapnya dengan horror. Jelas jelas dia tidak sakit cari mati.

.

" Souka.. mau ku tambahi sakitnya huh majulah Haizaki teme! grrr" ucap Nijimura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

Glup!

.

Haizaki memanyunkan bibirnya tidak terima.

.

 _Kenapa aku tidak boleh sedangkan Kuroko saja boleh tidak adil tidak adil._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Baca ulang dari awal ya ada revisi thanks ._


	4. PART FOUR

**\- JEALOUS 04 -**

 **.**

 _Sugar4Devil Fanfiction_

 _._

 **Kuroko No Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 **Cast :**

Haizaki Shougo  
Nijimura Shuuzo  
Akashi seijurou  
Kise Ryouta  
Kuroko Tetsuya  
All Teiko Member

.

 **Genre** : Romance Comedy

.

.

Kali ini seluruh anggota menuju ke permainan kedua yaitu _permainan parallel gym_ , dimana pemain menyebrangi air dengan cara bergelantungan di atas bambu. Nijimura mencoba memberi contoh kepada seluruh anggota . dia bersiap siap melemaskan otot tangannya dan melompat meraih bambu diatasnya .

.

 **Hup!**

.

satu lompatan berhasil membuat Nijimura meraih bambu diatasnya. semua anggota memperhatikan gerakan sang kapten dengan terkesima. Kaos Nijimura tersingkap hingga mempertontonkan otot perutnya yang mampu membuat ngiler orang -orang yang melihatnya. Mereka semua salah fokus, jangan tanya Haizaki dari tadi matanya tidak berkedip memperhatikan betapa sexynya tubuh kekasihnya itu.

.

 _Astaga Nijimura itu otot atau apa sih ya ampun nafsu aku jadinya_...

.

Di liriknya orang -orang dengan tatapan sinis.

.

 _sial! Berhentilah memandanginya mau ku colok mata kalian satu-satu eh ._

 _._

Tanpa sadar Haizaki berjalan menghampiri Nijimura yang bergelantungan dengan sigap di turunkan kaos Nijimura agar perutnya tidak mubazir di nikmati orang lain.

.

 _Kagak ikhlas gue ngerti! enak saja kalian pikir dia itu apa. milik gue anjing._

 _._

Mereka semua menghela nafas kecewa. Nijimura sedikit terkejut melihat perilaku Haizaki pun menjadi salah tingkah.

.

" Ngapain lo? minggir atau pilih gue tendang" ancam Nijimura dan bersiap-siap mengayunkan kaki kanannya.

.

" Gue cuma membantu dasar tukang pamer."

.

" Cih!"

.

Nijimura mulai berjalan menggeser tangannya bergerak dengan lihai , mengayunkan kakinya dan beberapa menit Nijimura sampai di seberang.

.

Semua anggota Basket mengikuti intruksi sang kapten ada yang lolos ada juga beberapa harus mengulang dan terjebur di air.  
Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 , Akashi dan beberapa senpai membagikan roti dan air mineral untuk mengisi perut anggota basket yang keroncongan. Tanpa intruksi mereka menikmati makanan masing -masing.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Selanjutnya mereka menuju _wahana flying fox_. Permainan meluncur dari sebuah pohon dengan menggunakan Sling Baja. Permainan ini melatih keberanian dan ketegasan dalam mengambil keputusan, karena sekalipun sudah menggunakan alat pengamanan yang optimal peserta akan bertarung dulu dengan rasa takutnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melompat.

.

" Adakah dari kalian yang fobia ketinggian?" tanya Nijimura kepada seluruh anggotanya.

.

semua orang menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

" Bagus gue coba pertama nanti kalian tiru , Akashi tolong bantu."

.

Nijimura mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk membantunya meluncur perdana. Dengan penuh perhatian Akashi menemani Nijimura memasang alat keamanan. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Hal itu sukses membuat kokoro Haizaki cenat cenut melihatnya.

.

" Sudah ku bilang mereka pasti ada apa-apanya ssu." gumam Kise kepada orang-orang di dekatnya.

.

" Iya kau benar lihat tatapannya itu berbeda sekali Nodayo." Sahut Midorima santai.

.

Haizaki hanya diam terus menatap keduanya tidak suka. Yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memperhatikan kedekatan keduanya.

.

 _Tidak ini hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaan tidak Haizaki lo jangan dengerin ucapan musrik temen temen setan lo. Haizaki lo gak boleh berfikiran buruk .sabar ok kalau sabar di sayang pacar._

 _._

Haizaki mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada hubungan apapun antara Nijimura dan Akashi.  
Selanjutnya giliran anak-anak lain yang mencoba , tidak berapa lama giliran Haizaki mencoba dengan sorot tajam di tabraknya bahu Akashi dengan cukup keras.

.

" Oh sorry gue gak tau kalau lo ada di situ Akashi." Ucap Haizaki tanpa dosa dengan nada meremehkan. Akashi sangat yakin kalau Haizaki tadi sangat sengaja melakukannya.

.

" Hm, lagian gue tau kalau mata lo ternyata memang bermasalah Haizaki. lebih tepatnya B-U-T-A" Akashi menyeringai , serangan balasan yang mampu membuat Haizaki menganga di katai buta.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh Anggota menuju wahana terakhir yaitu _wahana lumpur_.

,  
permainan dimana dua orang berpasangan berjalan diatas sebuah dua kayu dan mencoba menyebrangi sisi lumpur satu ke lainnya. Pasangan itu harus bisa bekerja sama menjaga keseimbangan. Sekali gagal akan langsung terjatuh ke lumpur tanpa ampun.

" Akan ku beri contoh , Akashi kemarilah " perintah Nijimura kembali

.

 _WHAT! AKASHI LAGI SEMPAK KAU NIJIMURA ! GAK ADA ORANG LAIN APA !_

.

Haizaki mengelus elus dadanya, berharap matanya kelilipan atau apa Haizaki mencoba menutup mata. Nijimura berjalan menuju kayu pematang kecil di ikuti Akashi. Keduanya saling berpegangan tangan dan menatap satu sama lain. Haizaki yang pegal pun terpaksa mengintip.

 **FUCK!**

.

Haizaki melihat keduanya saling berpandangan mesra. Akashi sengaja meliriknya dan sengaja memanasinya dengan pura-pura terjatuh tepat di dada bidang Nijimura. sebenarnya tidak terlalu tapi dasarnya Haizaki yang sudah terlanjur cemburu berat apa-apa yang di lihatnya serasa buruk bahkan jika mereka berdua duduk berdua membahas kegiatan.

.

 _ **SIAL! SIAL!**_

 _._

Tubuh Haizaki bergerak tanpa di komando, secara refleks Haizaki maju ke depan dan mendorong tubuh Akashi hingga terjatuh ke lumpur .

.

 **BUG!**

.

Tubuh Akashi terlempar dengan tidak elitnya ke lumpur. Bayangkan seorang tuan muda Akashi yang terkenal dengan kewibawaannya terjatuh dengan wajah belepotan lumpur. Akashi shock luar biasa melihat kengenesan nasibnya. Tubuhnya bergetar seakan menahan emosi .

.

 _ **HAI-Z-A-K-I**_

 _._

" AKASHI! " Teriak Nijimura, dengan secepat kilat di bantunya Akashi yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

.

"Kau tidak apa? "

.

" Daijoubu Nijimura-san " Akashi mencoba merubah mimik wajahnya dan tersenyum , berniat bangun namun Akashi merasakan kakinya nyeri. Nijimura melihat Akashi yang terus memegangi kakinya menjadi semakin khawatir. Haizaki berdiri mematung melihat keduanya.

.

" Apa kakimu sakit Akashi?" tanya Nijimura khawatir sambil membantu memijatnya pelan.

.

Haizaki merengut melihat perlakuan Nijimura yang terlihat perhatian pada Akashi.

.

" Gue dorongnya gak kenceng gak usah lebay deh ." ucap Haizaki dengan santai.

.  
Nijimura menatap Haizaki tajam.

.

" ngapain lo lihatin gue kayak gitu."

.

Nijimura berdiri di depan Haizaki. Matanya terlihat penuh kemarahan.

.

" Gue gak sengaja tadi, Akashi lo bisa bangun apa perlu gue bantuin." ucap Haizaki sambil menyeringai dan mencoba mengulurkan tangannya kepada Akashi. Tentu saja itu di lakukannya dengan tidak ikhlas. Nijimura menampik uluran tangan Haizaki dengan kasar. Nijimura terlihat kecewa pada sikap Haizaki yang sedikitpun tidak merasa bersalah.

.

" **Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa Haizaki!** " di bentaknya Haizaki dengan suara yang amat keras. Haizaki yang mendengar teriakan Nijimura pun terkejut.

.

"Tadi gue udah bilang tadi gue gak sengaja. " ucapnya pelan.

.

" **Minta maaf sekarang!** "

.

Haizaki menatap Akashi terlihat jelas Akashi terlihat tersenyum tipis seolah mengejeknya sekarang. Haizaki tentu tidak mau kalah darinya.

.

" Gak mau."

.

" Ngomong apa barusan?."

.

"gue gak mau minta maaf.." di tatapnya wajah Nijimura dengan lantang.

.

" **Haizaki!** " Nijimura semakin geram.

.

" Gue udah bilang kagak sengaja tadi lo gak percaya sama gue? lo lebih percaya sama si kecebong merah itu, dia sengaja bikin lo benci sama gue Ji."

.

" Cukup! Kembali ke tendamu."

.

Haizaki terdiam, kekesalan menjalar di hatinya. Berharap sang kekasih mau menerima penjelasan darinya namun sebaliknya kemarahan terlihat dari raut wajah Nijimura. Bahkan menurut Haizaki ini pertama kalinya Nijimura bersikap seperti itu padanya. Haizaki sungguh terluka hatinya dengan berbesar hati dia pun pergi kembali menuju tendanya. Namun dia berbalik sebentar untuk melihat wajah Nijimura. Seharusnya Haizaki tidak berbalik, Seharusnya Haizaki tidak melihatnya, Haizaki rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. hal apa yang lebih menyakitkan jika melihat kekasih sendiri sedang menggendong mesra orang lain. Hal itu yang Haizaki alami sekarang. Nijimura bahkan tidak melihatnya barang sedikitpun ketika melewatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Di dalam tenda Haizaki sempat berfikir kenapa Nijimura berubah. Apa selama ini Haizaki kurang baik? Kurang perhatian? Atau apapun itu setidaknya beritahu padanya.

.  
Haizaki menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal , rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan untuknya. Seandainya ini Teiko mungkin dia lebih memilih untuk kabur mencari hiburan daripada harus di sini.

.

Tidak beberapa saat tirai tenda tersibak, Haizaki berfikir mungkin itu Nijimura yang ingin mengajaknya berbaikan . Namun perasaan itu lenyap ketika Haizaki menoleh yang berdiri tepat di depan tendanya adalah sosok cebol merah ok coret Akashi.

.

" Haizaki.."

.

Haizaki diam masih malas untuk menyahutinya. Dia hanya menatap wajah Akashi dengan tatapan tajam.

.

" Kau sudah mengertikan maksudku."

.

" maksud lo?"

.

" Nijimura-san ..aku fikir dia menyukaiku." Akashi tersenyum sekilas.

.

Haizaki yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar mencengkram bantal dengan sangat kuat. Mata Haizaki beralih pada kaki Akashi.

.

" Tunggu, kau bilang kakimu terkilirkan kenapa lo bisa jalan santai kayak gitu."

.

" Oh dorongan kecil seperti itu tidak mudah menjatuhkan seseorang sepertiku Haizaki" Akashi menyeringai , " Nijimura-san sangat perhatian ya, parfumnya juga wangi aku sangat nyaman di dekapannya."

.

Muncul kerutan dipipi dan dahi Haizaki begitu mendengar ucapan Akashi yang sengaja menyindirnya.

.

" Menjauhlah darinya brengsek, dasar iblis licik." ucap Haizaki tanpa sadar, Akashi langsung menoleh menatapnya. di pandangi wajah Haizaki yang terlihat kesal dengan santai.

.

" Haizaki kenapa kau ingin aku menjauhi kapten? "

.

Haizaki terdiam bingung apa yang harus di katakan. Ingin sekali dia jujur bahwa dia memiliki hubungan pelangi dengan sang kapten. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk sementara waktu menjaga rahasia.

.

" Haizaki kau tidak menjawabku." Tanya Akashi lagi .

.

" Urusai gue nyuruh jauhi dia ya jauhi aja banyak bacot lo ya, dia-dia...itu sekelas Akashi tertarik dengan kapten monyong tidak level kan."

.

 _APA YANG KU UCAPKAN SEBENARNYA !_

 _._

" Menurutku itu bukan urusanmu Haizaki. Kau bukan apa-apanya jadi kau tidak berhak melarang. Kapten bahkan bilang padaku tidak masalah aku menyukainya, sebaiknya jaga sikapmu." ucapnya dingin.

.

 **DEG!**

.

Kokoro Haizaki sakit sekali mendengar ucapan Akashi.

.

" Apa maksudmu dia memperbolehkanmu untuk menyukainya."

.

Akashi mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya.

.

" gak mungkin dia ngomong kayak gitu sama lo, pasti ini akal-akalan bulus lo doang."

.

Akashi menoleh ke arah Haizaki sebelum meninggalkan tendanya, tatapannya kali ini sinis.

.

" Kau bisa buktikan sendiri nanti, malam ini aku akan menembaknya. Kau tau kan aku ini **MUTLAK**. tidak ada yang sanggup menolakku bahkan jika Nijimura-san sekalipun." ucap Akashi dengan bonus seringaian meremehkan di tujukannya pada Haizaki. Akashi pergi meninggalkan Haizaki yang terdiam di tempatnya. Haizaki mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

.

.

" Cebol Brengsek!"

.

.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

.

.

 _lanjut lagi ya . maaf lama ^^ peace aja_


End file.
